


All I Want Is The Taste That Your Lips Allow

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Dan loves kissing Phil (and the title of this fic is actually longer than the summary).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is The Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Author's Note:**

> hi cuties!!!! here's nice a lil semi-plotless and mostly pointless drabble that i whipped up to make myself feel better bc i've had a pretty shit afternoon ngl buT i hope if you're reading this that you've had a good day and if not then i hope this makes you smile :) 
> 
> sO basically i just need 2 work on writing kissing scenes bc lbr mine are usually sub-par and i figured what better way to practice writing kissing scenes then writing phan kiss scenes ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ 
> 
> oh and i resorted to my friend Alex's amazing drawing (http://philsprincess.tumblr.com/post/73677460280/30-day-otp-challenge-day-5-kissing) as a sort of reference for this fic as well!!

Dan’s arms loop around Phil’s neck, his black locks tickling against his knuckles, and he pulls him in close, smiling at him. “I love you,” he says simply because he does and nothing more needs to be said. 

“I love you more,” Phil replies instantly, because Phil’s a bit of a shit because he _always_ has to insist he loves Dan more, and if Dan protests they find themselves in a disgusting “I love you more” argument and sometimes Dan can’t deny how cute they are (and how much it makes him want to vomit). 

He rolls his eyes, however, at Phil’s response, and a light brush dusting across his cheeks when the older boy presses his forehead against his own, their fringes getting tangled together, brown mixing with black. His skin feels on fire in the best way possible when Phil touches him and he feels fireworks in his bones, shooting out throughout his entire body. Phil’s hands travel down to Dan’s waist, and he holds him as if they’re slow dancing, his palms spread out against the fabric of his sweatpants and pulling Dan in close to him so there’s minimal space between them. Dan wonders if Phil can feel his heart pounding, beating faster and faster, reading to take flight like a bird and fly out of his rib cage. And god, that’s what he loves the most about being with Phil; every touch, every hug, every kiss… it always feels their first touch, their first hug, their first kiss...

“I love you,” Dan mumbles again, his eyelids drooping slightly, like he’s about to fall asleep yet on the contrary he feels wide awake. Phil just grins at him, his lips twitching upward into a content smile and he pushes up just barely on his toes as he leans in and presses his lips against Dan’s.

Dan’s eyes flutter shut almost immediately, and he holds Phil in closer, the blue fabric of his jumper almost tangling in with the grey of Phil’s, and his head tilts to the side just slightly enough so their noses don’t awkwardly bump together, but they do brush slightly, and Phil’s nose is cold as ice, like it always is, and it sends chills down Dan’s spine, like always. He can feel Phil exhaling through his nose, almost sighing ever-so contently, and it tickles Dan’s upper lip just slightly, but it makes him smile a little. And Phil's lips are soft against Dan’s slightly chapped lips and he’s beating himself up for not remembering to put on chapstick before hand, but Phil never seems to mind. 

Their lips part moments later, both of them exhaling sharply but smiling widely and Phil places a kick little peck on Dan’s lips once more before untangling the two them and going about his afternoon, leaving Dan standing there, his cheeks sore from smiling so much and he brings his fingers up to gently touch his lips, the remembrance of Phil still lingering there and sending a fresh set of fireworks igniting in his bones. God, he just loves kissing Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: howellsprincess


End file.
